A Dark Heart Still Feels
by ShadeKitteh301
Summary: As promised to you in M.A.S. A girl, lost with nothing to look forwards to, find love in the strangest places... M for a reason. Though my description of battles and the like kinda suck so anyways.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys. We're finally giving you this story. Think of it as a Valentine's week special. We hope you like it and I'll admit it kinda sucks and it's sappy at times but I just needed to get this idea out of my head so I could continue with my other stories. So without further ado I give you: A Dark Heart Still Feels ~ Shade 3 & Kitteh 01**_

* * *

They Say...

...that the living dead have no souls. They cannot feel love or even pain. But one girl learned different when she met one man, in her already screwed up life, that changed everything.

* * *

She lay broken and prepared for the hooves of the large black horse to slam down on her body. For it to end her miserable life. Instead it backed off and the rider dismounted. Fear suddenly coursed through her veins and she tried to back away, yelling in pain when it caused her to hit an open wound. A Ringwraith. She shook as adrenaline caused her to grab her dagger and swing it at him when he was close enough. Instead the hooded figure grabbed her wrist and knelt beside her. She waited for the killing blow with her head turned away.

* * *

He had seen her before. From her long black hair with the odd silver stripe down one side. To her unbreakable nature and of course her light blue eyes. Nor could he forget the elven ears or the sharp teeth she beheld. He carefully raised the hand that wasn't holding her wrist up and carefully examined a cut on her neck. She shivered and shrunk under his touch but didn't try to hit him. She looked to him once more before the darkness overtook her. The Ringwraith carefully lifted her up and placed her on the horses back. He rode quickly forwards, hearing the other eight as they came up behind him. They rode swiftly towards the shadow in the distance.

Chapter One

She opened her eyes and found herself on a horses back outside of the Black Gates. She began to panic until a strong arm carefully pinned her against the owner. She glanced up only to see a Black Rider, a Ringwraith. An enemy. Her face paled and she looked to the road ahead. One of the riders moved up and looked towards her before looking at the other one. A vague thought passed through her as she realized she could understand what they had said.

"Why bring this filth with us?" Her anger flared at that and she sat up despite the pain that flared throughout her body.

"I'm not filth." She snapped at him. They all stopped riding and she wished she had died back on the trail.

"How did you understand him?" The one she was riding with asked. She shrugged.

"I just do." They looked at each other for a moment and then quickened the pace of their horses. They reached Bara-dun shortly before nightfall and she felt tired once more. She slid from the saddle when the horse stopped and nearly hit the ground. One of them caught her and then she was being carried up a few flights of steps and placed on a surprisingly comfortable bed. The door shut a moment after and she opened her eyes slightly. The dimly lit room was void of anything but her little bed and a small chair by a table and place for a little fire. After taking in the room she turned and closed her eyes, pulling the sheets over her.

She awoke sometime in the middle of the night due to a horrible growling sound. She turned and sat up, nearly screaming as she saw that her door was open and a Warg was staring at her. She backed up, pressing her back pressed tightly against the wall. The doglike beast simply continued to advance on her. She whimpered slightly before it growled and leapt.

An Orc happened to be passing by the room where she was and threw a shield that hit the beast upside the head.

"How did you get in here you stupid mutt!" He yelled and the Warg growled before walking out. The orc then looked to the frightened girl as she held herself against the wall. "He won't hurt ya." She looked to him and relaxed a bit.

"You sure? Because teeth usually mean biting and biting means hurting." He simply laughed at that and then shrunk away as someone came up. He all but ran away as the leader of the Ringwraiths came up to the door.

"Come with me." She nodded. Common tongue was obviously not something he spoke. She was led from the room and up another series of staircases. This time they led up to the tower. She almost stopped and ran but curiosity propelled her forwards. They stopped in a room of to the side and she looked towards the end of the room. Instinct caused her to back up until her back hit the door. He was in the armor all knew him by. A good portion of his right hand was missing. Even from that small detail she knew who he was.

"Sauron." Her voice was small as she tried desperately to escape his unwavering gaze. He took a step towards her and she sunk to the floor, hiding her face with her arm. She heard laugher come from the helmet and hid further into the sleeve of her shirt.

"You're pet is afraid Ringwraith." All fear was forgotten in a matter of seconds.

"Pet?" She growled. Stillness filled the air. "You call me a pet?!" She stood and turned, glaring at him. Her eyes seemed to change to a deep blue in that moment and she now held a sword, clearly produced by magical means. She began to walk away from the door.

"What is your name?" She heard the whispering voice of the man everyone feared.

"I am Ziya." Her voice didn't falter or break now. Instead it was filled with a deep malice. She didn't even notice as the Ringwraith appeared to freeze, not even turning his head now. His gaze locked upon her. "And you're going to let me go." She raised the sword. It was almost six feet in length. A slim blade but strong. Again he laughed.

"You are strong. I think it would be..._amusing_ to have you remain here." Her gaze narrowed and she tightened her grip on the blade.

"Amusing? You think me a toy? A mere trinket to be shown off?" She flipped the blade to where it was pointed behind her. She stopped less than seven feet from the dark lord.

"No. But a sword that could help us. You have a sharp tongue and are near unbreakable." She lowered the sword slightly.

"And what offer would you make to convince me that my stay here would be worth the effort?" To this he took a step forwards.

"Answers." She sighed and the sword vanished. He had known what she was looking for. Answers to why she was different, why she could understand the Ringwraiths. And perhaps even what she was. Besides. She really did fear death.

"Fine. I will remain." Her eyes turned back to the light hue of blue they had been before.

"Good. You may return to your room." She bowed her head before walking out the door and down to her room.

Five Years Later

There were very few women in Mordor. And most of them were from far off in the east. In turn there were a few children who ran around. And Ziya was a caretaker when she was not training in magic and swordsmanship. She was able to keep the children away from the ones who prepared for battle. Quite often she would see the Ringwraiths and even trained with them. Because of that, many mortals and Orcs were wary of her but they knew Sauron himself had recruited her.

On one of the occasions when she was watching the children she was approached by a group of orcs.

"Look at this wench. Playing in the sand with the children of filth." She narrowed her gaze at the creature and a smirk grew on his face.

"It would do you much good to leave and never speak of me in such a manner again." She felt the sword in her hand. "Otherwise things could get...ugly."

The Orc simply laughed and she smirked, her sword vanishing. "Ugly she says!" One of them laughed.

"Lithelar. Get the children inside." The maid nodded her head and took the children inside. Ziya's simple smirk remained as one Orc stepped forth and slapped her.

"Get that stupid look off of your face." She hadn't moved and her eyes were turning dark blue. The Orc replied by slapping her again. This time she grabbed his hand and then moved her grasp to his neck. There she bit down into the warped flesh. As soon as he stopped squirming she threw him to the ground. She had learned about her, for lack of a better word, appetite shortly after her fifth birthday. That is why she had been exiled.

"Anyone else?" They all turned tail and ran. "Thought not." Her tongue flicked and grabbed a drop of blood from the corner of her mouth, the reptilian body part tickling at her lips. Sences were heightened for a short time. The breeze against her neck not unlike the loving hand she knew she would never feel. The scents in the area causing her eyes to widen. Something sweet in the blood of a group of nearby figures. The children. She had to get out before she hurt them. She turned and ran as quick as she possibly could back to the tower and then up the stairs to her room.

She shut the door behind her and leaned against it, cleaning the rest of the blood from around her mouth. She froze when she heard someone knock. 'Not now. Not when I had been so careful. I should've taken out the other two so they couldn't tell anyone.' She thought quickly. She opened the door and saw the leader of the Black Riders. Or as she had come to call him, the Witch-king.

"Ziya. Sauron wishes to see you at once." She nodded. As they walked she turned to him.

"Does anyone outside of these walls know?" He shook his head and she sighed. "Good." They stopped outside the door and Ziya held her breath for a second before opening the doors. She spotted Sauron at the other side of the room and cursed the fact that she had just eaten. He would be able to see the difference in how she stood, how she held herself.

"There is blood on your upper lip." Her cheeks reddened slightly and she flicked her tongue up, catching the drop of blood. "So tell me. How does Orc blood taste?"

She shrugged. "It is sweet but tainted. Then again I am still getting used to the blood of things that can talk."

"And what did you eat before you came to us?" She thought for a moment.

"Common food and pretty much any animal I could sink my teeth into. Never anything that spoke though." A slight nod.

"How long had you been on your own before here?" She sighed.

"For thirty years." This seemed to surprise the others in the room a little. She found it best not to mention where she had been, for five years, before the found her.

"You look far younger than your age suggests." She nodded.

"I stopped aging on my twentieth birthday." A nod and then a dismissive gesture. Yep. She was a toy. Just some shiny new object that Sauron couldn't stop picking up and trying to figure out. She bowed her head and moved swiftly out the door. She waited there until the Witch-king had come out. They walked down to her room in near complete silence.

He must have noticed the way her jaw was set because he stopped and looked at her. "Tell me what you are thinking." She thought for a second then nodded.

"I'm his toy. His little plaything that he just wants to figure out. That way he can cast it aside an build a better and stronger version." She leaned against the door behind her. They stood there a moment until the Ringwraith spoke again.

"Not exactly. You might prove useful to him and that is why he keeps you here." She set her jaw again. It was amazing how laid back the Ringwraiths were when they were with people they trusted. Once in a while they would gather together and invite Ziya. Most of it was drinking, though she had never seen under the hoods in her five years in Mordor, and recounting battles won and lost in their time. They were the only ones who, before today, knew what she was.

She sighed softly and moved away from the door, continuing down the stairs. "I suppose you might be right." She ducked into her room and shut the door, falling back and onto the bed. She sighed and curled up under the sheets, drifting into a light sleep. Her last conscious thought being how kind the Ringwraiths were to take her in and train her as one of their own.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey! Hope ya liked it! There will be one a day all week if I can. And if I can't then it'll be a rush update and all of the final chapters will be up Valentines Day. But anyways! Two for today since I missed Sunday. ^.^ Thanks for reading. ~Kitteh 01**_

_**~~P.S. Living dead was all I could think to call the Ringwraiths. Though I guess an immortal would've been better. However. It wouldn't have had the same impact, should I have called him that.~~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Well. Here's the second chapter. Oh! Disclaimer: I own NOTHING BUT ZIYA! The rest belongs to the peope who actually own it. ~Kitteh 01**_

* * *

Chapter 2

Ziya awoke to the sound of a knock at her door. She sat up and walked forwards, opening the door. On the other side stood the second in command of the Ringwraiths. "Good morning Ziya."

"Good morning Remnant." He had chosen the name for himself though she didn't know why. "Ready to train?"

He nodded and she pulled on her boots. She yawned slightly as she was turned away and then tuned back, still feeling the Orc blood on her tongue. That was the first time she had ever killed someone by draining them of blood. Remnant and her walked down the steps swiftly but at a sensible pace. It was quite fun to train against a Ringwraith. They both learned new tricks. And Ziya even won once in a while. They reached the training grounds and Ziya stood tall, her sword in one hand and her other one behind her back.

"I will pay for drinks tonight if you can beat me with one arm behind your back." She heard a laugh and his arm slipped behind his back. "If I win however you're paying for the next week."

A small group had gathered to watch them practice. They circled for a moment and Ziya smirked before leaping forwards and slashing at him. He jumped back, his arm nearly flying from behind his back but barely remaining there. She laughed lightly and ducked under his high swing. She used that to roll forwards and jab up. Yet her blade was stopped as he pulled his back in time.

She rolled away, her arm never leaving it's place against the small of her back. She smiled and turned her sword to where it rested along her arm. She grinned as she easily blocked a jab at her blind side. Yet with a swift movement he was behind her. Her blade was pressed to her throat with his against it.

"Do you submit?" She laughed.

"Why? When I am winning." She threw her arm outwards and pushed his blade away before he could strike at her. She placed the tip of her blade to his throat and grinned.

"Do _you_ submit?"

"Never." His blade struck hers and then he lashed out, catching her unaware and cutting along her cheekbone. Her tongue flicked up and licked one of the bright red drops away. She smiled and then lunged forwards, hitting his wrist and causing his grasp on the blade to loosen. She then rolled between his feet and stood behind him, a blade against his throat.

"Just submit. Come on." She felt a light laugh and he dropped his blade in the dirt.

"You learn well Ziya." She stepped away, the sword vanishing, and bowed towards him.

"Thank you sir." She then straightened up. It was already beginning to get dark so she assumed she spent most of the day sleeping. She walked back to the tower with Remnant following. She stopped at her room and grinned. "I look forward to some fine ales this evening."

If he smiled she had missed it. She ducked into her room as he walked away and grabbed the new goblet and pitcher that rested on the table. She took a cautious sniff and her eyes went wide. It was blood. And by the smell it was from some form of animal. She poured a glass and then downed it, soon finishing off the pitcher and cleaning her lips off before grabbing her only spare outfit that she had at the moment. She walked down to the small rooms where the baths were. Once she found an empty one she grabbed her drying cloth and set it on the seat by the large basin.

She then stripped down and stepped, slowly, into the warm water. She smiled as muscles began to relax. She grabbed a soap bar from her belongings and began to scrub away dirt and blood she hadn't been unaware of that crusted along her neck and down her throat. It hadn't been the cleanest feeding she'd ever done. But it was better than her first feeding had been.

She finished and stood up, draining the old water before sending for a servant to get some ready for the next person. The servant also grabbed her dirty clothing. She was grabbing her shirt when the door opened rudely and an Orc stepped in. Ziya noticed the way he stared at her and wrapped her towel around her. He took a step forwards and she yelled, running out the door and up the stairs. She moved fast enough no one really saw her. Perks of the extra blood in her system. She ducked into her room and sat on her bed, hair dripping every once in a while as she looked around. Her clothes lay forgotten in the room with the Orc.

She figured she could wait for a servant to come in and then she could either ask for them to get hers or a new outfit. No sooner had she thought this then a knock sounded at the door. She dried her hair and wrapped her blankets around her.

"Come in." The door opened and the Witch-king walked in, her clothing in his hand.

"You seem to have left these." Her cheeks reddened and she reached out, taking them from his gloved hand.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"You need not be sorry. It was the Orc who intruded." She shivered slightly and he sat beside her. She leaned against him, glad for the company, even though she did not wish for him to see her cry. But traitorous tears spilled down her cheeks and she felt his arm around her. It was far to similar to the day they had rode into Mordor. She leaned back and made sure the blanket covered her. Even in his strangely comforting arms she felt the tears spill over. Thirty five years of suppressed tears spilled from her eyes and onto the blanket she held around her.

She cried for her parents banishing her, for the things she had done wrong, each of the animals she had killed just to sate a seemingly endless hunger. She cried for her stupidity and weakness. But mostly she cried because for some reason she felt she would never have someone to hold her like this in more than a friendly manner.

After her sobs subsided she looked up. "I am sorry. I truly did not mean to start crying. It's just-" She was silenced by the most surprising of gestures. His lips were on hers as he held her. Her hand found its way to his hood and she reached past, feeling his face. Long had she believed there truly was an empty void there. His hood fell back and she was surprised to see the face of a young man with a strong jaw line and shorter dark hair. His eyes were slightly grayed but she saw the dark brown they had once been. "How-?"

"Ziya. I am the Witch-King after all. You think I'd look like an older man when I could have a young mans face if I wished it?" She thought for a second and then nodded understandingly before he kissed her once more. After a few minutes he leaned back and smiled. "The others will be waiting for us."

She nodded, still surprised by how he looked and that he had kissed her. She sat up after a second and grabbed her shirt, pulling it on and then moving the blanket from her torso. She felt the Witch-king stand and turn away from her. She finished dressing and was attempting to tie the ribbon which held the shirt up. She growled after a few seconds and her hands were moved away. The Witch-king took the strings and tied them. He then helped her stand and smiled down at her before pulling his hood up once more. He opened the door and they walked down the corridor together. She caught snippets of conversation as they reached the Ringwraiths gathering room.

"He should be punished for that action." The Witch-king pushed open the door and every one turned to look at Ziya. "What say you Ziya?"

"I say I'm going to bite him the next time I see him." She snapped her jaws shut as she grinned. They all laughed a bit and the Witch-king sat. She took her usual place beside him. But this time it was a bit different. She saw him smile under his hood and she grabbed the goblet that had been placed before her. It was her usual. Blood mixed with the strongest ale they could find. This time the blood was already potent with alcohol. She downed it in one gulp and slammed it down onto the table before the others finished theirs. She licked the blood from her upper lip and smiled as the all watched her.

"You are acting different tonight." She smiled, barely seeing a hidden smirk on the Witch-kings lips. "What is new?"

"Nothing. Just glad I beat Remnant at practice today. With one arm behind my back." The others laughed a bit and poured her another goblet full. She raised it and this time took a smaller drink, seeming lost in thought for a few moments.

"Ziya?" She snapped out of her thoughts and looked to the Witch-king. All the others were watching her as she slowly licked a few drops of blood that were running down from the cut earlier.

"Yes?" She looked between each of them and Remnant spoke up.

"Have you any tales to tell us?" She thought for a moment.

"None for tonight." She smiled a bit and leaned back, finishing off her glass. She listened to a few of the stories and downed another glass. She began to feel the slight buzzing at the back of her skull as she downed yet another glass. She had drank what she normally did. But the blood just smelled and tasted so good. Someone poured her another glass and she drank it down, slower though this time.

"Ziya. Do have any of the songs you leaned on your travels for us?" She nodded.

"Yes. It is a Hobbit song for a bar of theirs." They looked to her. They enjoyed learning how the world had changed. And she could give them that info. She cleared her throat and then looked around.

"Go on." She nodded.

"You can search far an wide, you can drink the whole town dry,  
But you'll never find a beer so brown, but you'll never find a beer so brown!  
As the one we drink in our home town, as the one we drink in our home town!  
You can keep your fancy ales, you can drink em by the flagon!  
But the only brew for the brave and true... comes form the Green Dragon!" She finished and realized she was standing and dancing along with the song. With a blush she sat back down.

"That was an interesting song indeed." She smiled and took another drink, her throat feeling oddly parched. After another hour she stood and nearly fell back.

"You win this time. That stuff worked." She nearly fell but the Witch-king caught her and carefully picked her up. "My head is spinning."

He chuckled lightly and the said that he was taking Ziya to bed and then going back to his room for the night. He reached her room and then placed her on her bed, carefully laying the covers over her. She smiled and reached up, her hand running along his face. He leaned into the simple touch and she smiled. His hand reached up and grabbed hers. He leaned down and gently kissed her. She pushed his hood back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

His cloak was off and at the foot of the bed within seconds, the gloves soon following as Ziya kicked off her shoes and the rest of her outfit. After a few moments his clothes were on the floor and she got a good look at his features. He was pale but muscular. Her arms slid down to his back and then his lips were against hers again. She felt him against her and she pulled him closer. There she whispered in his ear. "Be gentle with me please."

He smiled and kissed her neck. Her tongue danced from her lips and ran down his shoulder. His lips found hers once more and she bit down on his lip ever so slightly. All of the extra blood running through her system heightened her sensations. Once her nails had pierced the skin of his back and his lips had found hers before she could yell to loud.

After a short while they both lay side by side under the blanket. Ziya was curled up against the Witch-kings side, her eyes closed and arms against his chest. His arm was around her and his chin on the top of her head. He watched her sleep and then brought his hand up to his neck. The bite marks he had sustained were definitely going to leave a mark. But then again he had left a mark on her as well. He ran his hand down her back and across the magic marking which basically claimed her as his. He smiled and rested his head down once more, his eyes closing as he fell into a sort of sleep like trance.

Ziya woke up in the morning and stretched her muscles. She looked around, still feeling the remnants of the blood in her system. But it soon faded and she was left, sitting there with the blanket wrapped around her.

She stood and pulled on her clothing before walking over and grabbing the pitcher. She groaned when she realized it was empty and grabbed her boots. Luckily it was still slightly dark out. She climbed from the window and carefully leapt to the ground. She ran to the gates and stopped. Usually she would find an animal that strayed in when the troops traveled through. But they had grown smart in these times of war. She growled and climbed up the gateway, her clothing blending easily. It hadn't been the first time she had done this. And it probably wouldn't be the last.

An archer spotted her and raised his bow for a moment before taking note of who she was and lowering it. He watched as she leapt over the gate. She would always be back before the sun fully rose.

* * *

_**A/N: Told ya. M for a reason. Though it's not as bad as some I've seen. ((Will not name names however.)) And as for the scene itself. Shade wrote it! I don't go anywhere near those. But anyways. Hope ya liked it! :D And it's progressing very quickly due to trying to fit three movies that were about three hours a peice into a seven chapter story. ~ Kitteh 01**_

_**~~P.S. Thanks edboy4926. I shoot for interesting. ^.^~~**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ziya landed, gracefully, on the ground and walked to the high rise that stood not far from the gates. She heard a rock fall and ran towards the sound, pouncing on the unsuspecting rabbit and biting down on it's neck.

She admitted once to the Ringwraiths that the blood of a rabbit was the sweetest thing she had tasted. She dropped the body when she had drained it and licked the fleck of blood from her upper lip. She heard something else move and leapt, this time pinning down a most unusual creature that she somehow recognized.

"You're Gollum aren't you?" His eyes betrayed the fear he felt as he looked around.

"Please don't hurts us! We'll do whatever you wants. Just please don't kill us." She growled and heard the notable creak of the gates opening. If she didn't move fast she'd be spotted and then she'd get in trouble. In all technicality she was supposed to stay within the gates so they could make sure she didn't just take off one day.

"Then shut up and follow me." She growled and snuck silently across the rocks, moving swiftly. Finally she reached the dark alcove where she had hidden once before. She and the Gollum creature managed to duck into hiding just in time. As the doors fully swung open she noticed a group searching the area. And Saurons eye was searching as well. If he found the alcove then she'd be found. She pressed herself against the wall as the eye drew closer.

She couldn't run, she couldn't move to a darker corner. She could only stand there as the eye drew closer. And then Gollum panicked. He ran out and she heard a yell. The eye locked onto him and then swung back and illuminated where Ziya was standing. The troops turned to look at her and some of them backed up slightly. her tongue ran across her lips and she found the small trail of blood that stopped at her chin. One of them walked up and grabbed her arm. She growled and pulled free, instead following the ones who held Gollum between them.

The gates closed behind them and Gollum began to yell and try to pull himself free. "Please! Let us go! We were only hunting the rabbit that the nasty woman caught!" Ziya narrowed her gaze and he shivered, gaze filling with more fear.

"What does he mean by that?" One man asked, looking towards Ziya. She growled and flicked her tongue again, catching a bit more of the blood on her chin. His eyes widened slightly under his helmet but he didn't say anything. Ziya was forced to walk with them even as the sun rose. She lowered her gaze as the haze from the volcano hid it.

"Ziya." She winced as they reached the tower and all nine Ringwraiths were there.

"Sorry. I was hunting. I ran into that-" She gestured to Gollum. "And then Sauron found me." A subtle glance passed between them and Ziya walked over, standing by them. The guards said nothing as they understood none of what had been said. They were unaware that she was the one who walked with the Black Riders. They turned away and took Gollum to the holding cells.

"Sauron wishes to see you." Ziya winced slightly and then was taken up the stairs. She was glad her eyes were dark blue. It proved her story. They opened the door in front of her and she walked through, holding her head high.

"You summoned me?" He turned and looked at her.

"Why were you outside of the gates?"

"I was hunting. It's not the first time I've been out there. And do not worry. I will not leave Mordor. It is the only place where I have not ben exiled from." She could feel his gaze looking up and catching her eyes. Though she could not see his eyes she held her gaze firm until he looked away.

"Very well. You were called here because you need these." A servant ran in and handed her a pile of clothes before nearly running out, not even looking at Sauron. "LIsten to what this Gollum has to say about where the Ring is and then go with the Ringwraiths to acquire it."

At the mention of the Ring her head snapped up and she recalled the tale her mother had told her before her exile. _'One ring to rule them all. One ring to find them. One ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them.'_ She supressed a shiver and bowed.

"As you wish my lord." She was dismissed and stopped as soon as the doors shut. The Ringwraiths noticed her subtle shivering. Remnant was the first to her and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Long had I heard of the One Ring. But I thought it was just legend." Her voice was quiet as she walked down the stairs and ducked into her room. She changed into the long sleeved shirt and long leggings that had been given to her. She had pulled on the cloak when her door opened. She turned, the cloak flowing around with her swift motion. In that moment she also noticed it was already sunset. Had it really taken her that long to speak with Sauron and then to change into these clothes? The Witch-king stepped into the room and looked at her.

"We are ready to see this, Gollum creature." She bowed her head and grabbed the gloves she had been given. She pulled them on and closed her hand into a fist a couple of times, getting used the the leather and metal. She then pulled up the hood. From outer appearances she looked almost exactly like them. They walked out and down the steps, the walk silent. They reached the room where Gollum was being 'interrogated' in time to hear him yelling.

"Shire! Baggins!" The other Ringwraiths turned and the guards freed him, throwing him towards them.

"Take him. He is of no more use to use." Ziya looked down at him and nudged him with the toe of her boot. He jumped up and yelled. She grabbed him by the shoulder and he seemed to freeze, looking up at her. He walked beside her and up to the horses.

"You are free to go Gollum. If you wish I could take you as far as the gate." Ziya whispered so that only Gollum and the other Ringwraiths could hear her. Gollum looked at her closely before she climbed onto a horse and held out a hand for him. He reached up and she grabbed his wrist, pulling him up and onto the saddle. She rode beside the Witch-king and Remnant.

As soon as they reached the gate, Ziya lowered Gollum to the ground. Once the gates were open he was gone. The Ringwraiths then followed the road that led them towards the Shire. Ziya kept her eyes on the road ahead. She hadn't been to that part of Middle-Earth for a long time. They rode for four nights, stopping in the shadows during the day. She would often ride ahead during the day and then return to them by nightfall in order to check for patrols.

"The Shire is just ahead." The Ringwraiths nodded and turned to the Witch-king.

"Only one is needed to go into the village and acquire this Hobbit." He stood. "Therefor I shall go." The rest nodded and watched as he pulled himself onto his horse and rode forwards. Once he left Ziya pushed her hood back, leaning against a tree. Her tongue ran over her teeth. She hadn't eaten since the morning she had found Gollum.

She stopped as soon as she heard movement in the darkness and she stood. Over the crest of the hill which they had camped beneath, stood a deer. She licked her lower lip and snuck forwards, soon jumping and sinking her teeth into it's neck. It kicked and struggled but she simply bit down harder. Once she finished she stood and heard a yell. She turned swiftly and saw an elderly woman staring at her. She stepped towards her and the woman fell.

"Please don't kill me." Her voice was familiar. Ziya quickly cleaned her lips and then walked over, kneeling by her and then grabbing her by the chin. She stared into the womans eyes for a moment and her face paled.

"Mother?" The woman looked shocked.

"Ziya." Ziya stood and backed away before turning and leaping of the hill and landing beside the Ringwraiths. She pulled up her hood and pressed her back against the dirt. "Ziya!" She heard her mothers shout and the Ringwraiths stared at her. Not to long after Ziya's mother looked down the hillside. Seeing nothing she moved to walk away but the dirt gave out under her feet and she yelled as she fell. Ziya leapt forwards and caught her.

"Watch your step." Ziya put her down and stepped away from her.

"You! You're not Ziya!" From beneath the hood dark blue eyes glared menacingly. Ziya grabbed the clasp and removed it, swinging the cloak around and onto the ground. Her hair and eyes were unforgettable. Ziya's mother nearly screamed at seeing this ghost.

"I am Ziya! Of that you can be sure, mother." Venom and sarcasm layered the last word. "I'm still the same girl who was exiled for her primary appetite."

"It was not my choice!" Ziya growled and her mother fell back. During this time, the Ringwraiths stood off to the side, watching the two.

"Yet you were the one who threw everything I owned into a fire!" Ziya's voice was growing to sound more like a growl. Even the Ringwraiths knew not to piss her off after she had just fed. "You destroyed my life!"

"I-" She stopped, unable to say anything. Ziya narrowed her gaze at her.

"Get out of here. Now!" Her mother scrambled to her feet and ran. They then heard a screech and climbed onto their horses. Ziya pulled her cloak back on and fastened it as they ran, pulling the hood up as they saw a group of Hobbits ahead of them, heading for a small ferry. She saw one of them point towards the nine of them that were riding towards the Witch-king. Ziya saw their lips move and read as one of them whispered something about there only supposed to be nine Black Riders.

The ferry was to far out for any of them to go after. Instead they kept riding and followed the road. Soon they saw the small town of Bree and the ferry outside of it. They waited in the darkness until they were sure the Hobbits were in bed and asleep. Then they rode forwards, the Witch-king rode ahead of them.

A mans face was seen as a small window opened. "Who's there?" He asked before he saw the horse reared back. The door was kicked open and the riders went through the door, stopping their horses outside of the Prancing Pony. The owner quickly hid behind the counter. But her was of no concern to them. Yet Ziya stopped.

"Where are the Hobbits?" She growled and the man pointed a shaky finger to the door that led to their room. There she found the Riders, holding their swords over the beds a moment later. As a single unit they brought the swords down repeatedly into the sheets. Ziya stopped as she caught a feather. She ripped the blanket away and growled. They had been fooled. Pillows lay under the blankets. The Ringwraiths all screamed and Ziya yelled. They all but ran out and climbed onto their horses.

They rode from the village as a man watched them from a far window. Behind him four Hobbits sat, awakened by the screams.

The Ringwraiths stopped in the forest and climbed from their horses. Ziya remained on hers, watching the village.

"They're still in there." She said as they began to speak with each other.

"How do you know this?" Ziya looked at them

"Because there's a ranger there. And he's hiding something with incense." She turned back to look at the lit window where she could barely make out the familiar face. "Strider knows I ride with you."

Strider

He froze a bit as he saw the dark blue eyes even in the black of the night from one of the Ringwraiths outside of the inn. And even now he saw her eyes in the forest, staring at him. Ziya rode with the Black Riders now?

"What's wrong mister Strider?" He turned to look at the Hobbit.

"It is nothing. Go back to sleep." Sam, if he recalled right, nodded and lay back down. Strider turned once more to see Ziya still watching him. His eyes locked onto hers and he winced as her thoughts entered his mind.

_"Strider. How are you my old friend?"_ Sarcasm layered the word friend. He was unable to break eye contact. She had his gaze locked.

_"Ziya. We all thought you were dead."_

_"Yes well sometimes things happen and people show acceptance."_ To this he winced again.

_"You could always have come back."_ She laughed coldly and it sent shivers down his spine.

_"Back to what? Being looked at like a freak?! No Aragorn, son of Arathorn. I would not have that. So I left and nearly got killed by the Ringwraiths. Yet for some reason they spared me."_ Strider had all but forgotten the day she had gone missing. She had been caught feeding on a deer about five years after she had been accepted. Arwen had tried to get her to calm down but she had ran off that night. Despite many warnings that is.

_"So for the past five years you have been a tool, bent to Saurons will? Been used?"_

_"No. I am one of the Ringwraiths now. Despite our differences. Watch your back Strider. You may just find a sword in it one day." _The connection broke as she turned and ran farther into the forest. He stared after her but soon lost sight of her.

Ziya

She rode past the others and farther into the forest, not caring that they were calling for her to return. The Witch-king climbed onto his horse and followed her, telling the others to watch the gates. He soon came across her horse and climbed down. He wandered down a small, hidden path. At the end of the pathway he found her laying back with her cloak spread around her as she watched the stars. She didn't notice him until he stood beside her, his stony facade fading away as he lay beside her. She glanced to him and then looked back up as his hood fell back.

"Elendil." She said that one word and he looked at her.

"What?" She raised her arm and lowered all but her index finger. He followed her hand and saw the star that lit up the night sky.

"The brightest star. And the elves most beloved." She lowered her arm and closed her eyes.

"Where did you learn this?" She shrugged.

"Rivendell. I lived there for five years before you found me." She turned her head and smiled. "And I am grateful you did." He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face.

"And I am glad you chose to stay. You have helped us remember what it's like to laugh and have fun." She moved over, unhooking her cloak and put her shoulder against his side.

"Yeah." She sat up and looked into the creek, her hand moving and resting over her right side. Her fingers traced the mark she had noticed not long before and she stared down into the water. He sat up beside her and placed an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into his side and smiled. Perhaps what she had told Strider was wrong. Maybe they weren't so different after all. He leaned down and she craned her neck up. Just before he could kiss her they heard a twig snap. They both turned and saw Remnant walking towards them. Ziya grabbed her cloak, putting it on, and then stood in the water, her smiling face soon becoming transparent and then falling to join with the river.

The Witch-king stood quickly and pulled up his hood. "Have you yet found her?" He turned.

"No. Why have you come down here?" Remnant stopped beside his superior and looked out through the forest.

"We were wondering if something had happened. So far there has been nothing from the Hobbits." Ziya chose that moment to rise from the water, further down. She struggled to remain silent but Remnant saw her. "There she is." The duo turned and she froze.

"Caught." She said. Remnant laughed a bit and she grinned, vanishing again. This time she appeared behind Remnant and tackled him, knocking him to the ground and then hiding behind the Witch-king. He gave her a curious look and she put her finger to her lips. Remnant stood again and Ziya tried not to laugh.

"What was that?" He looked around before turning back to the Witch-king who, Ziya could feel it in how he moved, was trying desperatly hard not to laugh. "Ziya. I know you're here." She vanished again and once more, like a cheetah, she moved fast and knocked her prey on his back before vanishing again. She reappeared with her palm against the Witch-kings back so that he knew she was there and he needed to stay still.

"It appears, Remnant," Her voice echoed from every corner of the forest around them. "That you need to watch your sorroundings much closer." She ran at him again and this time they both saw the distortion in the sorroundings. Remnant moved swiftly and dodged to one side. She barely stopped before she hit a tree and turned back. Now that she was immobile they couldn't see her. And then she was soaring through the air, leaping towards the two. Remnant stepped to the side and she hit the Witch-king, kneeling on his stomach as he hit the ground. His hood fell back and she grinned.

"Nice aim Ziya." She smiled and remained unseen, moving slow enough that her body could copy the colors and make sure she blended in. She carefully whispered in his ear before brushing a subtle kiss along his neck.

"Stay down." And like that she was gone. He did as she said and stayed down. In that moment she snuck up behind Remnant and placed a sword against his throat. His entire body went rigid as the cold metal touched his neck. "Submit?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Good." She pushed him to the ground and her sword vanished as she lay away from the two. They were both surprised as a group of large eagles flew overhead. Ziya climbed a tree and a sound escaped her throat. An eagle riders call. The group banked low and the largest one landed in the clearing. She leapt down and reached up, her hand running down the eagles neck as it curled its head around her. It nipped at the cloak before looking inqusitively at her.

She looked behind her and spoke one word. "Stand." The two riders complied, the Witch-king hiding his face once more. Ziya turned back to the eagle. "This is Freesoul. I found him shortly after my exile. He was a single egg left behind because he didn't hatch in time. With plenty of care the egg hatched. He helped me hunt before I got the hang of it. And just before I went to Rivendell he vanished. I saw him again shortly before I was taken to Mordor. And when we left Mordor. He was flying off in the distance. Don't ask me how I know. I just do." She smiled and Freesoul pulled at her cloak. She laughed lightly and threw herself up onto his back.

"Why did you not tell us this before?" She leaned down.

"Because I feared that Sauron might try to take him to Mordor and use him there." The eagle seemed sad as he looked to Ziya. She climbed down and smiled. "Don't worry friend. He won't." She smiled and the eagle opened his wings, taking off.

"That is understandable. You did not wish for your closest friend to be harmed." She nodded.

"Exactly. Now let us return. The sun will be rising soon and we must follow them." They didn't ask who as she returned to her horse. They rode back to the camp and the other riders looked at her, glancing occasionally to the large eagles that were flying away. "Come. The sun is rising. I know the path he will take." The riders climbed up onto their steeds and followed Ziya.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay! So things have taken a turn for the interesting. O.o But then again Ziya is a witch of sorts. And she was based off of a random character that Shade drew up. And those are always strange... Anyways! I own nothing but Ziya, and now Freesoul. Thatnks for reading and have a good day. Ciao! ~ Kitteh 01**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ziya motioned for them to stop as the day drew to a close. Their prey was resting in Weathertop. Quietly the Ringwraiths dismounted and walked forwards. Ziya led them as a campfire was lit. After a few moments they heard a shout.

"What are you doing?! Put it out!" The Ringwraiths screeched and they all charged forwards, climbing Weathertop quickly. They reached the top and Ziya scanned the area. No sign of Strider. This would be simple. They all advanced towards the Hobbits. They all held swords but one of them also held a frying pan. They yelled and ran at them. The one with the frying pan ran straight for Ziya. She knocked the pan from his hand and produced her sword, he raised his sword to block a swing and she heard a scream. The Witch-king had stabbed the Hobbit with the ring. Ziya turned and caught light at the edge of her vision. The Ringwraiths began to back up, Ziya moving with them. Strider ran towards them and began to burn the robes of the ones who got to close.

Ziya slipped past him as she saw the Hobbit on the ground. "Baggins." Her voice sounded like a Ringwraiths did when they spoke to any but each other or her. He whimpered and Ziya threw her head back when she felt a dagger shoved into her left hip. She let out an unearthly scream that could be heard all the way to Rivendell. Shrieking and growling was coming from her lips as she began to back away. She ripped the dagger free and held the wound. She noted the blood that dripped from the blade. The one who had stabbed her had wide eyes.

"Black riders don't bleed." He said. "Black riders don't bleed!" He was starting to freak out. Ziya turned in time to catch a torch that had been thrown at her. It was just enough to illuminate her face.

"Ziya." She threw the torch back at Strider and stumbled a bit as she tried to run, her hood falling back. She heard a Hobbit gasp and then she vanished down the stairs. Halfway down she fell and bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming in pain. Arms were around her in seconds and then she was being carried down the stairs. She curled into the Witch-kings arms as he ran with the others to the horses. Ziya was unconscious by the time they reached their camp.

Remnant pulled a skin sack from the saddlebag on her horse and found what was needed to stitch her wound. During his time as a mortal he had been a great caretaker. All of that changing once he gained the ring from Sauron. She let out an ear piercing scream as the needle dug into her skin and then she bit down on her lip. Once Remnant was done he managed to get a bandage to cover it.  
Her cloak was rested over her as she lay on the ground, shivering from the pain. She pulled the cloak tighter at one point and then finally just got up and pulled it on.

"You should rest Ziya." She shook her head and nearly fell forwards. The Witch-king caught her and helped her to her feet. She winced.

"I don't need rest. I need to hunt." She turned but the moment he let her go she helped her stand and looked at Remnant.

"Remnant. Take the others and see if you can catch something for Ziya. She needs to feed." He nodded and took off into the forest with the others. The Witch-king sat beside her and helped her sit up.

"How deep was the cut and how much blood did I lose?" She whispered.

"The cut was very deep and you lost quite a bit of blood from the long run." She nodded.

"I was afraid of that." She closed her eyes and leaned against him. He eyes snapped open and she sat up when Remnant and the others returned.

"Can she walk?" She stood and winced. She smelt blood. She limped forwards and occasionally used the trees for support. She fell once when she was near the wounded deer. She leapt forwards and sank her fangs into it's throat, drinking deeply as she felt bits of her strength return. After she was finished she sat up and cleaned the blood from her mouth. She stood and limped forwards again.

"Thank you." She smiled and walked back to the camp. The sun was beginning to rise. Her horse was clever and laid down, allowing her to get up onto his back easier. He stood once she was onto his back.

"Can you hold yourself enough to stay?" She nodded.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about getting the ring." They each climbed onto their horses and started off at a brisk walk. They kept behind the Hobbits but also managed to ensure a safe speed so that Ziya wouldn't fall off. After a couple days of riding like this and assisting Ziya in her hunting, they saw a white horse. That was when the group had split, four of the others flanking the small group. On it's back was a she-elf. Ziya sucked in a breath once she saw her and made sure to keep unseen. Later she saw Strider speaking with the she-elf. She took the Hobbit who had been stabbed and rode as fast as she could. The Ringwraiths all broke into a heavy run. Their horses protesting as they began but soon quieting and running.

Ziya winced once as she shifted wrong in the saddle but she remained quiet as the others joined them in the open ground. They chased the elf until she crossed the river. There she turned as the Ringwraiths stopped on the other side of the river.

"Hand over the Hobbit, she-elf." She drew a sword.

"If you want him, come and claim him." The riders walked forwards. The she-elf paid no mind to the horse who seemed void of any rider. In truth Ziya had her head down and her arm around her waist, wincing at the strain the galloping had put on her stitching. She did look up as she heard an enchantment. The river drew back and horses appeared in a wave of water that traveled down the stream. It barreled towards the Ringwraiths and Ziya tried to whisper a counter. But the water swept them away before she could finish. She sat up in the saddle and searched the water. She turned to the she-elf and walked her horse across the now calm river.

"Arwen Undomniel." Arwen looked at the Ringwraith and held her sword tighter. "You'll pay for that." She noticed how the riders word caught on it's words and changed to a recognizable voice.

"No. It cannot be." Ziya threw her hood back and glared at the elf.

"Oh but it is." Arwen lowered her sword.

"But you ran off. Everyone thought you had been killed by the Black Riders." She froze and then looked down the stream. Her gaze turned back to Ziya.

"Give me the Hobbit and I'll let you live." She backed her horse up and narrowed her eyes. She began to utter again and Ziya threw an enchantment at her to seal her lips. She managed to throw it back at her with twice it's original strength. Ziya felt the magic as it hit her and knocked her out. Her horse riding off as the river returned was the last thing she saw.

The Witch-king

He stood from the river and helped his brethren as well. He looked upstream, hoping that Ziya had managed to acquire the ring. He looked around, not seeing any of the horses. He groaned. Either they needed to steal some horses or they were walking all the way back to Mordor. Suddenly the current picked up again and the Ringwraiths all turned to see a sole figure thrown onto the beach. Ziya's form was seen under the cloak.

He ran over and moved the hood of the cloak. Her lips were blue and her face deathly pale. No heartbeat was heard. He used magic to push the water from her lungs and she coughed, her heart starting up again. She cleared her lungs of the excess water and then fell back onto her soaking wet cloak. She shivered as she reached up and unfastened it, breathing easier now that it wasn't pulling on her neck. The Witch-king lifted her up and Remnant grabbed her cloak. He wrung it out as much as he could and laid it over her.

"Thank you." Her voice was small and showed that she was in pain. They all walked on in silence, looking for any mode of transportation. They were forced to stop as Ziya began to cough violently. It was nearing dark and she was freezing. Though her forehead was warm. She groaned slightly and curled towards the fire they had made for her. She still shivered and once her cloak was dry she used it to warm her and her still wet clothing.

Every once in a while she would sneeze and then straighten out as it pulled at her stitches. After a while of that she felt tears prick at her eyes. Finally the sun rose and she was warmed by the light. They continued walking until they reached Isengard. Ziya shivered at the sight of the place. She curled closer to the Witch-king as they walked into the tower.

"Sarumon." The wizard looked at the Witch-king as he entered, noticing Ziya.

"What is this?" He walked over and touched her forehead. He pulled his hand away and led them to a room down the hall a ways.

"Ziya. She was found five years ago and then Sauron recruited her to the army." Sarumons face paled as he realized the importance of this girl. He quickly ran from the room and then returned with some kind of drink. He tilted her head back and she drank, coughing some of it up. She opened her eyes and grabbed at her throat. She winced as she took a deep breath. Then it hit the Witch-king. She hadn't fed for a couple of days. And even before it had been small.

"She's hungry. Send for an Orc who might be in trouble in some way or another." Sarumon was confused but nodded and sent word via a messenger. Soon and Orc in chains was brought forth. Ziya looked from him to the Witch-king. "Go." She dove forwards and bit down, savoring the sweetened blood and ignoring the foul tint it held. As she finished she shoved him to the ground and stood taller, her gaze flicking around the room and she turned back, still cleaning flecks of blood from her mouth. Sarumon looked about ready to faint as the Orcs body was removed from the room and disposed of. She nearly fell, her hand moving to her stitches. She noticed as the Witch-king moved to ensure she didn't fall.

"I'm alright." Her voice was cracked and dry. She winced and then looked to Sarumon. "Do you have any horses?" He nodded.

"Yes. Why?" She straightened out again and grabbed her cloak.

"Because we're going back to Mordor." She left and wandered down the many flights of stairs. She stopped outside of the stables where ten black horses were being saddled and prepared for their departure. She pulled herself onto one as the others arrived. They each grabbed one and began to ride for Mordor. They were there in less than two days. Each time they stopped they made sure it was near water so that the horses could rest properly and that Ziya didn't have to go far to hunt. The wound and the illness had left her very weak and vulnerable. Once they reached the gates all fears of a sudden attack where some lucky archer hit Ziya vanished.  
They reached the tower and were immediately called to see Sauron. Ziya was able to walk now without any support but her leg still needed a lot of healing. She was the third through the door and Sauron turned to them.

"Do you have my ring?" Ziya stepped forth and shook her head.

"No. They take refuge in Rivendell." Sauron glared at her and she felt as if liquid fire was being poured down her throat. She ignored it as if it were her hunger burns. Sauron seemed annoyed at this and walked over, grabbing her throat.

"You will get me that ring. Understood?" She winced as his hand tightened and she nodded. He dropped her to the floor where she fell on her left side and bit down on her hand to keep from yelling in pain. She turned and saw a bit of fresh blood that seeped from the stitching. Sauron walked back to the other end of the room and Ziya stood, using the open door for support. She held the cut and looked to Sauron.

"As you wish my lord." She bowed and limped from the room, barely making it to her room before she collapsed onto the bed. She managed to moved the clothing so they didn't catch on the broken stitches. After a few moments she heard a knock on the door and covered herself with her blanket. "Come in."

The Witch-king opened the door and stepped in, closing it quickly behind him. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I am in pain but otherwise I am perfectly fine." She winced as he moved the blanket and looked at the wound. He picked away the broken stitches and then turned to her. He picked her up and sat on the bed with her in his lap. She smiled and curled against him, her pain forgotten as his lips met hers. She felt the need to bite into something again. To drain it of it's life essence because of the pain growing in her throat. He seemed to sense this and stood, carefully setting her down and grabbing the goblet and pitcher of blood from her table. She smiled and he held out the goblet. She took the pitcher and drank slowly but deeply. After that was gone she took the goblet.

"Sorry. My throat hurts." She downed the goblet and then set it aside. She rubbed her throat. And then she was lifted up and placed in the Witch-kings lap once more. His lips found hers and she unfastened the cloak, throwing it aside and then pulling herself as close to him as possible. That evening she forgot her pain and her sorrows. She simply found bliss as she lay there beside her lover.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey! If anyone would be so kind. I'm looking for someone who could create a picture of Ziya. Possibly with the Witch-king but just Ziya would work. If you'd like to help me out then please message me! And thanks for all the follows! :D ~ Kitteh 01**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Over the next few months Ziya trained and helped with the battle preparations. She hardly ever saw her Witch-king anymore. Except for the occasional drink at the gathering room. But those had become rare as well. Word had reached them that the group with the ring bearer had reached Rohan and defeated Sarumons troops. More of Mordors troops were crossing the lands as they worked. But there had been word that they had been assaulted the day before by a group from Osgiliath.

Ziya pulled herself up onto the beast she had been given. She looked over to see the Witch-king in his new uniform. She saw him turn his face towards her and with a subtle nod of his head she pulled up her hood and urged the beast into flight. They flew for Osgiliath that day. Just the Witch-king and his second in command. Remnant had been glad to be relieved of that title due to his many years of carrying it. Together they flew towards the nearly destroyed fortress city of Osgiliath. They moved low and fast.

"Nazgul!" Ziya heard one man yell and flew towards him, her mounts claws outstretched and aiming for the man. He ducked in time and she cursed. Then she heard the screech that told her the ring had been found.

She saw as the two Hobbits fell to the ground, the Witch-kings creature yelling as it came away with empty claws. And arrow struck it in the chest and Ziya caught a rock that someone hand managed to throw to her height and threw it down, hitting the man on the head before following the Witch-king. They returned to Mordor as the ground troops made their way down the river. As soon as their mounts landed and they climbed down, Ziya walked over and carefully removed the arrow from the Witch-kings beast.

It was getting dark and the grounds were empty for once. The Witch-king snuck up behind her, placing his helmet down upon the ground. He reached forwards and grabbed her wrists, placing them over her chest and crossing them. She turned her head and smiled as his lips found her neck.

She leaned into the subtle kisses he placed on her neck before he stepped back and grabbed his helmet. She followed him, using her magic to blend into her surroundings. He opened the door and stepped into his quarters, leaving the door open just long enough for her to slip inside but not long enough for anyone to get suspicious.

"Later we must leave so that we may call for the troops from Minas Morgul by nightfall. Then we march for Minas Tirith." She reappeared and smiled.

"And then, my Witch-king. We will acquire the ring for Sauron." She had long before asked him what his name had been. He had not been able to recall. He removed his helmet and stepped forwards, his arms around her as he kissed her for the first time in months. She smiled and backed up slightly. Her legs hit the edge of the bed and she fell back, pulling him with her. He was removing the clasp on her cloak when a knock sounded at the door. She vanished and the Witch-king walked over, sitting at the table and looking over maps.

"Come in." The door opened and Remnant walked in. "Ah, Remnant."

"Yes, sir. I was sent here by one of the Orcs." Ziya listened closely from where she stood beside the bed.

"Do go on."

"The troops at Minas Morgul are ready." The Witch-king nodded.

"Ziya is asleep right now. I shall wake her soon so that we may leave." Remnant nodded and left the room. As soon as she was sure she heard the door close, she removed her cloak and reappeared, walking towards the Witch-king. He smiled and took her hand, pulling her into his lap. She glanced at the maps and then the Witch-king stood, holding her in his arms. As he walked she unfastened his cloak. He pulled off his gloves first as she smiled, her own gloves and shoes hitting the floor silently. She wound her arms around his neck and then pressed her lips against his. She felt as if she could sit like that forever. But to soon he pulled away and she took a much needed breath.

He smiled and placed light delicate kisses along her neck before she pulled his shirt over his head, running her hands down his chest. Her nails raked along his skin, causing him to smile against her neck. Her hands came back up and she stopped at his neck. "I love you, my king of Angamar." He smiled.

"And I love you my delicate Ziya." She smiled and he kissed her once more.

A couple hours later she was pulling on her shirt. When she finished dressing she vanished. They walked from the room and to hers. He knocked and opened the door. She snuck in and grabbed the goblet of blood, draining it of it's contents and then refilling it. As soon as both the pitcher and goblet were empty, she turned. "I am ready to leave for Minas Morgul. And then. To battle."

He smiled at her spirit. They walked down through the halls and then stopped outside beside their mounts. The other Nazgul were already waiting for them. They were to leave once they saw the signal from Minas Morgul. Ziya pulled herself onto her beast and it opened its wings. The Witch-king took flight and Ziya followed. Shortly before they reached the dead city Ziya saw something. The two Hobbits from Osgiliath had made well their travel. One of them stepped into the bridge. The city came to life, a beacon lighting and signalling the other Nazgul to take flight. The Witch-king landed on one side of the tower with Ziya at the other. It was from there that she saw the Hobbits. One of them holding his shoulder. It was the ring bearer. He was walking right into Mordor.

She prepared to say something as the doors opened. Over the marching feet, she knew no one else would hear her. As soon as the Witch-king took flight, she followed. And as she passed over the Hobbits she saw the Gollum creature. And he saw her as well.

Frodo, Sam and Gollum

"She rides with them to battle." Frodo heard the fear in Gollums voice.

"Who does Smeagul?" He pointed to the Nazgul who flew beside the Witch-king.

"She does. The witch who captured us." Frodo watched them fly.

"The same one Pippin stabbed?" Gollum nodded towards Sam.

"Yes! Yes that is her." He looked again to where she flew. "We never thoughts she'd be riding with them to war."

"And yet she does. Which leaves a path for us. Assuming she does not see us."

"Sees us she has. Nothing escapes her careful eyes. She sees nearly as much as the eye himself does. Perhaps even more." Frodo panicked for a minute as he watched her fly away, apparently not having alerted anyone.

"But why didn't anyone come after us then?" Sam looked to Gollum as they ascended the stairs.

"Because she does not feel the need to. She is not mindless as an Orc. She doesn't even have a ring." Sam looked shocked.

"She is there of her own free will?" Gollum nodded.

"Or she is tied there." Frodo spoke as he saw her turn and vanish from sight.

* * *

_**A/N: Yay! The chapter before the battle for Gondor! Enjoy! ~ Kitteh 01**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Ziya

She glanced once more to the Hobbits. Shelob would get them. And then they could retrieve the ring. She landed on one of the structures within Osgiliath. A sole horse was riding forth, ahead of their armies, a man dragging from the saddle. It was the same man whom she had hit in the head with a rock the day before.

Ziya saw the Witch-king take a place in the mountains behind the white city. She then turned her attention back to the troops on the ground. The battle had begun with the releasing of the 'prisoners'. Their orders were to attack once the others arrived. They all flew over the mountains not long after and Ziya took flight, heading towards the city as the others did. She avoided arrows and was forced at one point to send a spell in front of her to shatter some of the debris that was launched at her. She heard a frightened yell from a Hobbit not far below her.

"Gandalf! Denathors gone mad! He's going to burn Faramir alive." She looked down to see the same Hobbit who had stabbed her. She angled the beast down and before the claws could catch the Hobbit, he was knocked aside. Instead the beast grabbed a stone and dropped it over a group of soldiers. Ziya turned back and saw the Hobbit staring at her before his face paled. Ziya turned away as she heard a horn over the hill. She froze as she saw the riders of Rohan. She leaned against the beast and flew towards the other Nazgul as they stopped on the mountains.  
Theodin, king of Rohan, ran back and forth in front of them, mentally preparing them for the battle. As soon as they charged the Nazgul took flight once more. Ziya drew her sword and as she flew low, swung at a group of the Rohirrim. Some of them were lucky enough to duck. Others weren't as lucky. She pulled up as one of them swung at her. He was brave, that she'd give him. But he held a Hobbit in the seat ahead of him.

Ziya doved once more and missed the man, instead nearly hitting the Hobbit. She was flying up once more when she felt something hit the side of her beast. An arrow hit her in the shoulder and then she was falling towards the ground. She had nothing to break her fall, nothing to land on but the cold unfeeling ground.

She was ready for the impact when a hand grabbed her by her arm and she opened her eyes. Remnant had caught her and pulled her up behind him. With careful movements she looked around, spotting her beast regaining his flight and looking around for his rider. She slid down to the tail of Remnants creature and hers spotted her. He flew swiftly and she jumped, landing on his back as she heard another horn. Many of the Orc had fallen and some were running away. Ziya looked to where the horn had sounded from and grinned at the Oliphants that approached. And if she was correct those ships down the river held enough troops to turn the battle in their favor. The Rohirrim regrouped and Ziya watched them from where she flew.

"Attack!" She heard them yell. Following with the other nine Nazgul she dove down and attacked many of the riders. It was there that she was hit in the shoulder with another arrow. She yelled and many of the Rohirrim looked at her. Her hood never fell back thankfully but she still saw confusion across their faces. She turned to the ships, to see what had taken so long, and her face paled. Ghosts were pouring from the ships and slaying anything that opposed Strider. She felt another arrow in her shoulder and then turned to see the With-king on the ground, his headless beast beside him. A Hobbit was sneaking up behind him as he swung towards the man ahead of him.  
Ziya was close enough to the ground by the the time the Hobbit sunk a dagger into the Witch-king leg, that she leapt down and landed beside him. The man removed his- erm, her helmet and raised her sword.

"I am no man." Ziya ran forwards in time to feel the blade plunge into her shoulder, right beside the arrows. She gasped and looked at the blade. As it was pulled free she fell to the ground, her hood falling back. The woman nearly dropped the sword in shock as the Witch-king reached forwards, ignoring the wound in his leg, and lifted Ziya from the ground.

"Ziya?" He removed the three arrows from her shoulder and she smiled lightly.

"It's just a scratch." She joked and winced as she tried to sit up. She yelled, her fangs visible in the light as the woman who had stabbed her fell back beside her dying king. She froze there, fear filling her eyes as the Witch-king stood. The Hobbit was frozen in place as well. Ziya looked over in time to see her own beast slain at the hands of Strider. Yet still, even besides the eight remaining Nazgul in the sky, she heard wingbeats. And then heard someone whisper about an eagle.

She saw the eagle land and everyone around her freeze for a moment. She saw Strider running towards them, sword in hand. Freesoul flared out his wings and let out a challenging shriek. Strider stopped beside the woman and together they moved the horse from Theodin and the woman pulled him away as Strider looked to Ziya.

She struggled to free herself and stand on her own. The Witch-king set her down but made sure she wouldn't fall. She saw something in Striders eyes and narrowed her gaze.

"Do not say-Ah!" She yelled as she fell to the ground, Strider stepping away as the Witch-king moved forwards and helped her stand. Strider looked to Freesoul.

"Fly Freesoul. Her wounds are to much. She would never make it back to Mordor alive." She knew these words were true and opened her mouth to protest against them. But Freesoul had already taken flight.

"Why did you do that Strider?" At that she slipped into unconsciousness.

Ziya opened her eyes and found herself on a bed in a white room. 'I must have died on the battlefield. For surely this is not Mordor.' She stood and walked out and through the halls. She ended up in a courtyard outside. The first thing she noticed was the tree. 'The white tree of Gondor.' Immediatly she ran into the main hall and saw Strider.

"Where is he?" She growled. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Where is who?" She looked at each persons face, seeing enemies in all of them.

"The Witch-king of Angamar." Strider looked shocked.

"He managed to escape. Why do you ask?" She narrowed her gaze at them.

"Why do I not believe you?" She nearly growled. And then she noticed how much her throat hurt. Strider grabbed a goblet and brought it to her. When he tried to hand it to her she knocked it aside, the blood spilling on the floor. "I do not need to drink. I need to return to where I belong!" She growled. Everyone was still shocked at the sight of blood in the goblet.

"You belong with people who'll take care of you Ziya. People like the elves." She stepped back, noticing now that she was still in her black robes.

"No! They treated me like freaks! The inhabitants of Mordor saw past that! I actually belonged there!" She was on the verge of tears. 'Not here. Not now. Please don't cry.' She thought to herself.

"What do you mean?" She lowered her head.

"I joined them of my own free will. They promised answers as to what I was." Striders face changed slightly to sorrow. "Please Strider. Let me go home."

"You have never refered to any place as home before." She blinked slowly. "Very well. Take a horse and get out of here before I come to my senses." She smiled and ran out, grabbing a black horse and saddling it. She pulled her hood up and rode through the city, pushing the horse to it's limits as she ran towards Mordor. As she reached the black gates they opened. She ran slower this time but still at a brisk walk. She dismounted the second she was within a short distance of the door of the tower. She ran inside and up to her room, swiftly closing the door and grabbing the recently filled goblet. She drank it down and the burning subsided.

A knock sounded at the door. "Come in." She spoke before filling the goblet again and taking a drink. She turned and saw Remnant.

"Did you come back alone?" She nodded.

"Why?"

"The Witch-king has yet to return." Her face paled as she sat down. "Did you see him?"

"He lied." Her voice was strained and cracking. "Strider lied."

"What do you mean?" She opened her mouth to speak but something unseen and unheard caused her to stop. She stood and ran, grabbing her horse and following troops that were heading to the gates. Behind her were eight Nazgul heading to their mounts. She rode up to front of the battle and looked down at the Orc in charge.

"What is going on?"

"A small war party from Gondor stands at the gates. They will be crushed easily." She nodded.

"But Aragorn is mine. Understood?" The Orc nodded as she pulled her hood back around her face. The gates swung open and Aragorn turned, joining the rest of his battle group. They froze when Ziya threw her hood back and produced her sword. Aragorn watched her closely and noticed the angered look in her eyes. He threw forth a helmet and Ziya's eyes filled with rage. The Witch-king was dead. Aragorn had slain him.

* * *

_**A/N: O.O Uh-oh. Ziya's pissed. And that's never good. Oh well. You won't have to wait long for the next chappie. ^.^ I am uploading it right after this! ~ Kitteh 01**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

With a scream of rage, Ziya ran forwards, ignoring the Orcs who yelled at her to stay put. She leapt from her horses back and knocked Aragorn down, blade pressed against his throat.

"You killed him. And for that you will die." The blade made a small cut on Aragorns throat and the blood drizzled down the blade. She growled at him.

"Why should you care?" She growled and leaned down to whisper in Aragorns ear.

"Because I loved him." Before her blade could cut deeper into his flesh she felt a rumble through the ground. Sauron screamed and Ziya looks towards Mordor. The volcano was erupting and Suarons eye was going mad. The ring had been destroyed. The Nazgul barely got away before Mordor fell apart and the tower fell. The eye imploded and sent the tower scattering everywhere. Ziya turned back to Aragorn, only to be ripped away by a man behind him.

She felt the warm tears as the helmet of the Witch-king fell into a dark abbyss.

Ten years later

Ziya marked another day in her small notebook. Ten years, four months, two weeks and three days had gone by since she had learned of her Witch-kings death. She sat once more in the corner of her room, the bright white depressing her further. Why did Aragorn have to kill him? She saw what had once been good in him and that bound her to Mordor. But now that bond was gone. She had spent every day since then alone, hoping that she would die from not drinking. But that day she slipped up. She had taken the goblet and put it up to her dry, cracked lips. She drank deep and felt her color return, her hair returning to it's wavy nutrient enriched black color.

And as she drank she thought to the last time she had ever tasted blood. How she wished she could have killed Aragorn that day. Gandalf, Frodo and most of the elves were long gone by now. Even after offering her passage aboard their ships. There was a time when she would have died to go there. But now she could barely stand to look at Arwen when she brought her something to drink.  
She hid in the darkest corner of her room and heard a knock at the door. "Go away." She whimpered. Instead the door opened and Aragorn walked in.

"Ziya. You know that the Witch-king had to pay for his crimes. And-"

"Then why did I not have to as well! I was one of the Nazgul!" She shouted. "I care not any more! Why don't you? Just! Kill me!" A tear ran down her cheek.

"Because, my Ziya. I would not allow that." That voice. It was familiar to her. She backed up farther as she ran over the days. Ten years, four months, two weeks and three days had passed. For that long he had been held prisoner to Gondor. Anger flared before she stood and threw herself forwards and into his awaiting arms. Her Witch-king was alive and well. He smiled down at her and she looked up at him. He looked exactly as she remembered him. For a while they stood like that until Aragorn cleared his throat.

A blush reched Ziyas cheeks before she looked at the Witch-king once more. "I thought you were dead." A slight smile reached his features.  
"No. Thankfully they only found the need to throw me into a prison cell. Aragorn was going to kill me when he returned from the battle at Mordor. But what you told him made him change his mind." She smiled again and looked to Aragorn.

"Thank you for bringing him back to me." She smiled.

"I could not see a freind suffer such as you did."

"Ziya." She looked up and into the eyes she knew so well. "I hear you haven't been drinking. And that will not do at all."

She smiled. "Well. I guess I was just upset." He smiled before leaning down and kissing her once more.

"Well then let us go and get you something, Shall we?" She smiled and took his hand, following Aragorn as he led them to the dining hall in time for dinner. Ziya ate and drank her fill, the smile never leaving her face. After eating she excused herself and went to her room. Shortly thereafter there was a knock at the door and she smiled.

"Come in." The door opened and the Witch-king walked in, a smile upon his lips. For the first time in over ten years she felt complete. She smiled as she turned her head to look at him. And there she fell asleep, finally back in the arms of her Witch-king.

_Over the hills and far away,_  
_for ten long years he'll count the days._  
_Over the mountains and the seas,_  
_a prisoner's life for him there'll be._  
_-_  
_Over the hills and far away,_  
_she prays he will return one day._  
_As sure as the rivers reach the seas,_  
_back in his arms he swears she'll be._

_Over the hills and far away,_  
_he swears he will return one day._  
_Far from the mountains and the seas,_  
_back in her arms he swears he'll be._

_Over the hills and far away,_  
_she prays he will return one day._  
_As sure as the rivers reach the seas,_  
_back in his arms is where she'll be._

_Over the hills,_  
_over the hills and far away._

_Over the hills,_  
_over the hills and far away._

_Nightwish-Over the Hills and Far Away_

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading A Dark Heart Still Feels. I may have an occasional One-Shot to show how they progress through the next few ages of men. So please keep an eye out for those. I do not claim to own anything but Freesoul and Ziya. ~ Kitteh 01**_

_**~~P.S. Sorry for it being so short. Hope you like it anyways. Oh! And I realized how much Ziya's 'regeneration' sounded like Bella turning into a vamp in Twilight. I swear that was unintentional! I don't even really like Twilight... ~ Kitteh 01~~**_


End file.
